


May I have this dance

by MaskedBlackFox



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedBlackFox/pseuds/MaskedBlackFox
Summary: It was a beautiful night out, and Fukawa decides that her and Togami should go for a walk.
Relationships: togafuka
Kudos: 17





	May I have this dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zenonaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/gifts).



It was a peaceful night, all was quiet. Large snowflakes danced around slowly. The street lamp, a perfect spotlight for their performance. There was barely any wind, to try to bite at anyone who stepped outside.

A perfect night for a walk.

Fukawa demanded to Togami that they go outside, snow still in her hair from taking Zelda out for her late-night walk. “Just us?” She nodded quickly, letting some melting snow fall to the floor. “I figured it’d be too late to take Miyuki out, so I thought you could enjoy a walk with me!” How enthusiastic. “Oh, Byakuya, it’s beautiful outside! There’s not much wind, so you don’t have to worry about your ears getting bitten.” Togami tilted his head in response. “How long?” Fukawa placed a mitted hand on her chin, “Half an hour? It’d only be a walk up the street and back. It couldn’t be any longer than that.” Half an hour sounded fine. “Alright.” He walked over to where his coat was hung up. “But only for half an hour.”

Once they stepped outside, time seemed to stop, the large snowflakes drifted in such a way that you could hardly see them move. The air was quiet, a silence that was only broken the sounds of their own footprints. They didn’t speak much while walking up the street, until Fukawa started humming.

She was humming a familiar tune, slowly swaying back and forth, holding his hand, trying to make him sway as well. “What are you doing?” “I don’t know, I feel like dancing. Maybe it reminds me of a story? I’m not sure.” Upon finishing her sentence, Togami reached for her other hand, causing her face him. “What are you doing?” she tilted her head in confusion. He smiled, “You said you feel like dancing, why not a short dance? There’s no traffic.” Her expression lit up. “Alright, as long as you don’t mind.”

Their dancing was more like swaying, or a sub-par waltz. Gentle, slow movements, accompanied by almost equally slow ‘background dancers’. The snow providing the choreography swirled around them, often landing on the couple’s hair, and occasionally their eyelashes. There was not talking, just looking into each other’s eyes, as they waltzed back down the street.

Togami broke the silence.

“I forgot you could dance.” Fukawa began to laugh, followed by “I can do ballet as well, but that doesn’t work well in boots.” “Well, ballet in boots would be something to-Oh!” His foot slipped on some ice that was formerly concealed by the snow, causing him to fall back. Fukawa quickly caught him, one hand on his waist, the other still holding his hand.

“Hey Byakuya, have you ever been dipped before?” The two started laughing, as Togami got back to his feet, and brushed some snow out of his bangs. “I’m amazed you didn’t fall on me.” “I-I just got lucky.” She raised her shoulders, looking at the snow-covered road. Togami took her hand, “Come on, that’s enough excitement for one night.” Fukawa raised her gaze to meet his, before pulling his arm, “Not yet!” she chirped, as she pulled him back into the waltzing position, this time dancing a little faster.

“Toko, I’m sure it’s been longer than half an hour.” He sounded unsure, for once. She stuck her long tongue out at him. “Coward. Have some fun, for once.” “I am having fun, it’s just, I don’t think leaving Miyuki alone in the house is a good idea.” “You know she’s not alone in there, right?” The man sighed in response, “I know, I know.” The dark-haired woman crossed her arms. “Besides, she should be asleep by now, it’s well past midnight.” “You know she isn’t.” The blond replied, turning towards their house, then pointed. “Look, she’s watching us right now.” Fukawa looked. There, through one of the upper windows, was a young, dark-haired girl, waving at them.

Fukawa shrugged, “I guess we’d better go in, before she runs out her without her coat on.” And started to head towards the front walkway, and stopped. “Byakuya, I think you need to come in too.” “I will, but, could you come here first?” Fukawa sighed sharply, before heading back to her partner. “Yes?”

Togami held her hands. “Toko Fukawa, I was going to bring this up on your birthday, but, I feel like I need to say it now.” Needled pricked Fukawa’s throat, “OK?” The man froze for a moment, before finally speaking again. “You said that you wanted to get married in October?” A hot feeling rose in the woman’s stomach, “Yes.” “Well, that’s ten months away, do you think that’d be enough time to plan a wedding?” It was Fukawa’s turn to freeze, “Are, are you asking me to marry you?!” Togami nodded, before getting tackled to the ground with a hug. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!!”

The two hugged, lying in the snow together, the snowflakes dancing around them were smaller than when they first stepped out, before Togami sat up, brushing snow out of his partner’s hair. “How about we go inside now?” Fukawa couldn’t help but smile. “Alright.”


End file.
